Finding Peace
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Vala is dead and Daniel has to come to terms with it. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! This used to be two different stories, "So Like Her Mother" and "Peace", but I combined them.


I've decided to combine _So Like Her Mother _and _Peace_ into one story. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler Warnings: <strong>None

* * *

><p><strong>Other Warnings: <strong>MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Peace<strong>

Daniel's POV

Raising a child on your own is hard. When that child has just lost her mother tragically in a way she isn't even allowed to know about, that makes it even more difficult. But, when that child is the daughter of Vala Mal Doran...Well, you get the picture.

As I look across my office to the five-year-old girl seated cross-legged on the floor, I feel the familiar pain tightening my chest. Faye is so like her mother it scares me at times. From her raven locks tied up in pigtails to the mischievous glint in her grey eyes to the quirkiness of her smile, she is Vala incarnate. Of course, I can see bits of myself in her, too, but when she looks as she does now, lip caught between her teeth, concentrating on building a tower of blocks, it feels as if Vala is still with me. With us. Suddenly the memories of the day we lost her fill my mind and I am unable, or unwilling, to stop them.

It was just a simple mission. With most of the intergalactic baddies defeated, the SGC was able to concentrate their efforts on more diplomatic missions, an opportunity I relished. We'd gone to deal for naquadah with a little planet designated P3X-691. The deal had been done quickly and we'd been sitting down to a feast to celebrate the new alliance when a dozen gliders attacked from the air. We led the villagers to the stargate, saving as many people as possible. After they were safely through to the Beta site, Cam and Teal'c followed. Vala and I were about to enter the wormhole when we heard a piercing cry from across the meadow. We turned to see a young boy kneeling over the body of a woman, presumably his mother. Before I could stop her, Vala raced across the field and grabbed up the child. I yelled for her to hurry as a glider bore down on her. She was only a few feet away when the glider let rain a barrage of blasts. Vala went down, protecting the child from injury. Unfortunately, she'd been hit and couldn't move. I ran to her and tried to get her up but she refused. Blood seeped from a gaping wound in her back and I couldn't ever remember being so frightened. She told me to take the child and leave her behind. I tried to argue but she wouldn't listen. In the end, I did as she asked. When I made it through the 'gate, I dropped to my knees, still clutching the child to my chest, and told the tech to shut it down. When I finally looked up, I saw the shocked looks worn by SG-1 but I could only shake my head as the tears flowed from my eyes. Vala was gone and I hadn't been able to save her.

SG-1 immediately tried to get back to the planet but whoever attacked had apparently shut down the 'gate. We had to take the _George Hammond_ and it took three days to reach our destination. By the time we got there, the whole planet was in ruins and there was no sign that anyone was there. SG-1, along with SGs 3 and 15, searched the planet for life but found none. We sifted through the bodies but were unable to locate Vala.

A week after returning to Earth, we learned that it was the Lucian Alliance who attacked. Apparently they'd wanted to lay claim to the naquadah on the planet and had no qualms about killing to get it. Especially when they found out SG-1 would be there. Sam surmised that they'd lay low for a bit before they set up mining on the planet but they'd protect it at all costs.

Mitchell and Sam tried to make me feel better by telling me that she may have survived. That maybe she'd been captured by the Alliance and that they'd search for her until they found her. But I knew better, I knew she was gone. I can't say exactly _how_ I knew, just that I hadn't felt this emptiness in my heart since Sha're died. Only this time it was worse. When you love someone as deeply as I do Vala, you just know. But I allowed them to believe what they needed to in order to get through this. I even allowed them to search for her for six months. But once the IOA decided to call off the search, I didn't fight it. Eventually everyone else came to the same conclusion I'd reached long ago. Vala was gone and there would be no miraculous reappearing act this time.

It's been a year now and, as I watch my daughter playing on the floor, I can finally make myself smile, even if it is a sad one. I know Vala would want us to be happy. Her main goal in life, other than to annoy the hell out of me, was to make sure that everyone around her was happy.

Faye must have felt my regard because she looks up quickly and, seeing my sad smile, comes over and crawls into my lap. I hug her tight as she lay her head against my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Daddy."

This time when I smile, it is a much happier one. I rest my own head on hers and sigh. She is so like her mother.

()()()()

Vala's POV

As I stand back and watch the scene before me unfold, I can feel the tears fill my eyes. Okay, so I know that they're not actual tears but they feel very real to me. This whole incorporeal thing is something I am still getting used to even though I've been ascended for a year now. A whole year. I still can't believe it. An entire year without my Daniel and my Faye. I shouldn't even be here now, and I'm sure to get pulled away any second, but I just had to see them. To make sure that they're okay.

Daniel seems sad as he holds our Faye on his lap but I can sense his healing and it makes me grateful that they have each other. I know I shouldn't, but I walk up to them and place a hand on each beloved face. I feel Daniel sigh deeply but he doesn't open his eyes. It's as if he's trying to absorb my touch and I smile at that . When I look over to Faye, though, she is looking directly at me. I am somewhat surprised, not realising she'd be able to see me. But I have heard of children being able to see ghosts so maybe this is one of those instances. I place a finger to my lips in a silent request to remain quiet. She nods and we share a smile. Suddenly I feel the pull of the Others and my smile begins to fade until I hear the tiny voice of my daughter.

"I love you, Mommy."

"And I love you, my Faye."

I still wear the smile even though I realise this is the last time I will ever see them. I feel a sense of peace, though, in knowing they are going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<strong>


End file.
